


今天沒有下午茶

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Top Severus Snape, nude apron
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Lucius輸掉了和Severus的賭約，必須一絲不掛，只穿著圍裙製作鬆餅。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	今天沒有下午茶

**Author's Note:**

> 地點三十題還債第一彈：https://www.plurk.com/p/nnd0v9  
> Lofter：https://hangma04.lofter.com/post/30ef4622_1c7649edd
> 
> 其實我是用抽籤來決定先寫哪個的……照這個速度，搞不好能寫上四年（  
> 架空，麻瓜世界。家庭教師SS×莊園主人LM。一個很騷很OOC的甜肉爽文。而且肉好像有點柴ry

老是板著臉的家庭教師說：「今天沒有下午茶。」

Draco站在原地，張了張嘴，垂下視線，一秒鐘後又開始東張西望，他必須找一個倒楣的僕人來罵一罵，最好是廚師Jacob。害他沒有下午茶的難道不是那個有著黑色短髮的老實青年？可惜他沒有找到任何一個僕人，他們似乎約好了偷懶曠工，全都不在這座莊園裡。他的父親從廚房裡探出頭來：「Draco，你可以去Zabini或者Pakinson的家裡玩，司機在外面。」

男孩站得很直，先是露出驚喜的表情，才想起要轉頭去觀察家庭教師的表情。Severus沒有表情，只是點了點頭，Draco壓抑下雀躍的歡呼聲，勉強向父親與老師道了再見，便轉身離開，腳步輕飄飄的。Lucius似乎鬆了一口氣，他站直身體，Severus就進入了廚房，臉色仍然顯得不太愉快：「他忘了詢問是不是要吃晚餐。」

這座莊園年輕的、紈絝的主人站在牆邊，廚房不是他平時會來的地方，這裡總是凌亂、擁擠而且油膩，經過僕人們的清理之後倒也窗明几淨，只在大桌上擺了一個鐵盆、攪拌器、磅秤、一袋麵粉、牛奶、雞蛋和奶油。離Severus幾步遠的地方還擺著一座衣架，上面掛著一件灰色的長風衣。Lucius聳了聳肩：「他年紀那麼小，出去玩的時間也太少了，會高興得忘了這個問題也不奇怪。」他頓了頓，「你不必總是這麼嚴厲，Sev。」

Severus露出僵硬的冷笑：「就是因為你對他的放縱，才會造成現在的狀況。」他上下掃視除了一件黑色的、邊上有蕾絲的圍裙——這大概也不是「真的圍裙」，只是莊園主人不知道從哪兒弄來的屬於紈絝子弟們的情趣玩物——不著寸縷的Lucius。老實說，這一代的Malfoy非常漂亮，不只是臉，包括身體。

Lucius轉過身去，開始按照紙條上的指示操作，寬闊的肩膀連接兩條勻稱的手臂，腋下的毛刮乾淨了，線條往下收窄，腰比大部分男人更瘦一點點，圍裙上的黑色蝴蝶結就繫在那兒。相對的，他的屁股窄翹，或許可以稱之為臀丘。貴族老爺的皮膚很白，沒有痣、胎記或者疤痕，只在腰窩處散落著幾顆小小的、顏色淺淡的雀斑，是歡愉的細小泉眼。Severus知道只要觸碰那裡，Lucius就會顫抖、閉上眼睛，開始喘息。家庭教師仍然站在門口，他抬了抬手，看起來想要抽菸——其實他根本不會抽菸——又放下，幾秒後再抬起來，解開領口最上面的釦子。

養尊處優的莊園主人把麵粉撒得到處都是，他並不專心，對於磅秤上的數字沒什麼耐性，拿起篩子的動作像是在競技場裡拔出鋒利的軟劍。當然，他的手很漂亮，動作也流暢優雅，但是不合時宜。Severus低聲說：「作秀。」

「什麼？」Lucius回過頭，淺金色的長髮隨著他的動作滑下赤裸的肩膀。

Severus將雙手抱在胸前：「你應該繼續，Lucius，我正在看著。」

Lucius哼了一聲，放下手中的鍋子，發出尖銳的金屬碰撞聲：「你最好就看著，你當然要看著，Severus，一分一秒、一絲一毫都不能錯過。」

他咬牙切齒的語氣讓家庭教師的臉上露出微笑，但只有一瞬間：「我擔心Draco會在他的朋友家裡接到他的父親玩火，燒掉了莊園的廚房的消息。」

「你不會讓它發生的，對嗎？」Lucius卻似乎沒有因此而被激怒，「否則你為什麼要在這裡看著呢？Draco會知道他的家庭教師也在廚房裡的。」

Severus皺起眉頭，他的聲音低沉、圓潤又渾厚，適合吟詠：「你應該繼續。」

Lucius誇張地聳了聳肩，他背對著Severus，雙腿筆直，又圓又翹的屁股隨著走動而搖晃，Severus知道那捏起來有多軟。此時莊園主人正在將麵粉過篩，再將生雞蛋與糖混合攪拌，這個動作並不輕鬆，缺乏運動的貴族鰥夫很快就覺得虎口痠疼、手臂發軟，他放下鍋子與攪拌器，甩了甩手，回過頭看了Severus一眼，家庭教師仍然抱著手臂，姿勢和神態與聽他的兒子背誦艾略特時一模一樣。

「這根本就不會起泡。」他抱怨道。

Severus放下手臂，走近兩步，他長得比Lucius更高，站在勉強能看見鍋子的內容物的地方，平靜地說：「你就快要成功了，Lucius。」

「我相信你不是隨口一說。」Lucius盯著他看了幾秒鐘才再次拿起鍋子與攪拌器，但是這一次他的動作更大了，鍋子裡濃稠的液體噴濺在桌子與他的手臂上。

Lucius小聲咒罵了一句不應該從貴族的口中聽見的髒話，拿起桌上的抹布，猶豫了一會又丟回去，跺著腳走到水槽邊清洗自己的手臂。他沒有穿衣服，但是穿著襪子和拖鞋，發出啪答啪答的聲音，走過去又走回來，Severus正好看見他的正面。他的正面布料更多，像是從一個長方形的格子裡伸出頭和四肢——如果Lucius穿的是僕人們穿的普通的圍裙。

這實在令人啼笑皆非，Severus從來沒有想過會有一件圍裙是用薄薄的、柔軟的紗布做成的。Lucius坦然地用幾近赤裸的身體面對Severus，他的皮膚看起來像奶油一樣滑膩白皙，尤其是在這該死的圍裙的襯托之下。家庭教師看了一眼自己有些陳舊但是依然乾淨的皮鞋，把視線再次投向桌子上的一堆物品。Lucius仍然跺著腳，他再次背對Severus，終於把生雞蛋與糖的混合液體打出泡沫來。

然後那張被廚師Jacob細心寫好的紙條在莊園主人的手中皺成一團，Severus終於站在Lucius的身後，胸膛貼著他赤裸的後背：「比我預期中好一點。」

「我的手很痠。」莊園主人說，「而且我差點以為你只是個喜歡用看的傻子。」他把手中的東西放下——這次學乖了，沒有讓液體濺出來——將它們推遠。

Severus的手撐在桌緣，他低聲說：「你不必如此自抬身價，Lucius。」

Lucius轉過身面對Severus，手臂纏繞上家庭教師的脖子，然後將帶著食物香氣的手指插入他的黑髮之間：「那麼我應該怎麼說呢？我承認你比我更有耐心，Severus，就是因為這樣你總是在挑戰……試探我的脾氣。」

他們親吻，Lucius輕輕咬了一下Severus的嘴唇，然後他的腰就被兒子的家庭教師握住、向上一提，整個人被抬到桌子上。這過程只有短短一秒，但並不輕鬆，在赤裸的屁股接觸到冰冷的鋁製桌面時他嘶了一聲，又扯了一下Severus的頭髮。衣冠楚楚的家庭教師站在他自己打開的雙腿間：「我喜歡你這樣。」

可惜Severus今天沒有打領帶，Lucius只好繼續把手腕擱在他的頸後：「我有點搞不清楚：你是喜歡看我穿著這種東西，還是喜歡看我生氣。」他忽然仰起頭發出一聲黏膩的喊叫，家庭教師突然的進入讓他身體緊繃，憤怒地拉扯著Severus黑色的頭髮，「你竟然……」

Severus將他推倒在鋁桌上，鋁桌當然很冰，於是莊園主人拱起腰，在脊背處彎折出漂亮的曲線，家庭教師就可以把手固定在那兒，用力地幹他：「我什麼？」

Lucius用大腿夾住Severus的腰，他的拖鞋啪答啪答掉落在地上。他平躺著，甚至懶得抬起頭，只是氣呼呼地轉動眼珠子瞪著家庭教師：「你——你跳過了全部的前戲，那些應該有的過程——」他被深入再深入，家庭教師長得高大，陰莖的長度便也有些驚人，他往往又痛又爽，總是先高潮的那一個。

這一次Severus卻幹得又快又兇猛，皮帶上的金屬隨著腰臀的晃動撞在鋁製的桌子上，發出鏘啷鏘啷的聲音。Lucius被撞得一晃一晃，他喜歡和Severus做愛，張開嘴，呻吟聲又低又啞，卻在接近高潮時感覺到屁股裡的東西脹大了幾分，然後精液就這麼射了進來。他仍然在喘息，胸膛起伏著，呆呆地看著Severus。

「你不也已經做好了潤滑，而且根本就不想做出一份可以吃的鬆餅。」家庭教師退出他的身體，把他扶起來，輕輕地吻了一下他的嘴唇。

Lucius感覺到屁股裡的精液正在往外流，他夾緊雙腿，更靠近Severus一點：「如果我做出來了，那一定是一份美味可口的鬆餅。」

Severus哼了一聲，手指從他的頭髮往下，慢慢地滑過莊園主人的身體，一隻手是背脊，一隻手是脖頸、喉結、鎖骨、胸膛和小腹：「我姑且相信你。」最後他揭開被Lucius的前液濡濕的圍裙，蹲下身把那筆直漂亮的陰莖含進口中。

Lucius顫抖了一下：「噢……Severus……」這下他是不自覺地夾緊了屁股，忍不住微微挺腰，好讓那此時溫柔無比的嘴巴將自己含得更多一些。他的呼吸急促，先前被幹得綿軟，此時低頭看去，家庭教師垂著眼睛，專注地含著他的陰莖，他能感覺到他那條教人又愛又恨的舌頭刷過他的龜頭，在馬眼停留，然後往下，繼續愛撫興奮得微顫的性器官。

他甚至不知道是自己淫蕩的體液或者是Severus自己的口水，把那兩片薄薄的嘴唇洇得又濕又紅。不只嘴唇，家庭教師的額際、鼻頭和鬢角上都一片亮晶晶、水光光，顯然是出了汗。Lucius緩緩把腳伸下去，用穿著襪子的腳尖碰了碰Severus仍然勃起著的陰莖，然後他被狠狠吸了一下，揪著家庭教師肩膀上的布料，射了出來。

Severus親了親他的大腿內側，留下帶著精液的吻痕。Lucius喘息著說：「Sev，我要你也坐上來。像我一樣，坐到這張桌子上，它支撐得住我們兩個。」

家庭教師用嘴把他自己的精液留在他的腿上，尤其是白皙細嫩的大腿，仍然沒有脫衣服的意思，倒是聽從了莊園主人的建議，一屁股坐在鋁桌上。Lucius跨坐在年輕的愛人的身上，還穿著襪子的雙腳蠻橫地採上桌面，姿勢極其淫蕩。他們再次親吻，Lucius拉扯著Severus的襯衫，把釦子都扯飛了幾顆，親吻著家庭教師的嘴唇、額頭、眉毛、眼睛和高高的鷹勾鼻，最後靠在Severus的耳朵邊，順著他擁抱自己的動作讓那直挺挺、怒脹著的粗長陰莖再次進入身體，偏要咬著那柔軟的耳根子發出帶著鼻音的呻吟。

面對面擁抱是他們都喜愛並且十分享受的姿勢，不過這需要充足的體力。Lucius扭著腰，很快被幹得由蹲姿改為跪姿，膝蓋頂著冰涼的桌面，渾身卻熱得出汗，耳邊盡是自己的屁股被撞擊的啪啪聲與細碎的水聲，眼角泛紅，身體被塞滿，滿得教他虛軟無力，只有被幹得嫣紅柔軟的小穴緊緊咬著Severus的陰莖，尤其在高潮的時候，他撅著屁股，腰線彎曲，整個人不知道是要向著愛人的身體下沉或者抽身逃離，閉著眼睛，嗚咽著，射出的精液隔著一層黑色的薄紗掛在被摩擦得紅腫的乳頭上。

Severus被他屁股裡猛然收縮的媚肉絞纏得嘶了一聲，耐著性子停下動作，給Lucius一點放鬆的時間，否則他的學生的父親又會被他給幹哭。Lucius整個人趴在家庭教師的身上，抱怨道：「我累了。」

家庭教師拍了拍他的屁股，讓那白白的軟肉微微顫抖：「我知道。」他又親了親Lucius泛紅的眼角，虛虛地摟著莊園主人的窄腰，「站起來。」

Lucius小心翼翼地爬下桌子，當Severus從背後再次幹進他的身體時，他只能趴在桌面上喘息、呻吟，屁股翹起，雙腿有些打顫，潤滑液、淫水和剛剛被射進去又被幹出來的精液順著他的臀縫流下。廚房可真不是個適合做愛的地方。

最後一次高潮時，他早就被歡愉折磨得哭了，迷迷糊糊地咒罵：「該死……我絕對不會……做什麼鬆餅……」

趴在他背上喘息著的Severus發出一聲低笑。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 所以有人發現Severus與Lucius的賭約是睹小龍的成績嗎？（沒有。  
> Severus判斷他的學生的程度大概到哪裡，而Draco的父親覺得兒子的表現應該會更好，然後，就是這樣（


End file.
